1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of displaying functions of buttons of an image display apparatus on a screen, an image display apparatus implementing the method, and a menu processing method employed by the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus, such as a monitor, includes buttons to set/control functions of the image display apparatus. In order to identify functions of the buttons, text or symbols are displayed on the surfaces of the buttons or around the buttons. The buttons commonly include a menu button which brings up an on screen display (OSD) menu, a select button which is used to select a certain item, a plus (+) button and a minus (−) button which are used to move a focus for selection of an item or increase/decrease a value of a selected item, and a power button which controls the supply of power. Besides the buttons as listed above, a multifunction image display apparatus capable of displaying various types of input signals may further include an auto button for automatically setting a screen size and a display position of an input digital input source.
The buttons and text are commonly installed on a front surface of a lower bezel of a frame surrounding a screen of a monitor where they are visible to a user. On the bezel, a mark indicating a manufacturer, a power button, and other buttons are also commonly installed.
A user brings up an OSD menu by pushing a menu button, selects a certain item from the menu, and adjusts a value of the selected item.
A conventional image display apparatus has text indicating functions of buttons around the buttons of the apparatus. However, since a certain area is required for the text indicating the functions of the buttons, the size and shape of the frame is restricted. Also, since the text, once printed, cannot be changed, and the functions of the buttons are limited by the text due to the relationship between the buttons and the text, support of a pivot function and a plurality of languages is also limited.
FIG. 1 is a view of the exterior of a conventional display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display apparatus includes buttons on the bezel, and text printed around the buttons to indicate functions of the buttons.
The apparatus of FIG. 1 is operated as follows. First, if a menu button 112 is pushed, an OSD menu having selectable items is displayed in the center of the screen. The selectable items are focused on using +/− buttons 116 and 118 and selected by a select button 114. An adjustable value of a selected item, for example, a brightness value, is increased/decreased using the +/− buttons 116 and 118. The select button 114 and the menu button 112 each perform a toggle operation. For example, if the select button is pushed once, a focused-on item is activated, and if the select button is pushed once again, the focused-on item is deactivated.
The focus is something like a bar moving among the selectable items and indicates when items are in a state capable of being activated. When a certain item is focused on, this item is in a state capable of being activated. For example, a focused-on state may be indicated by inverting the color scheme of text and background of the focused-on item.
In a conventional image display apparatus, to indicate functions of buttons to a user, text is printed around the buttons, for example, above or below the buttons. The conventional method of indicating the functions of the buttons by the text limits the readability of the text and restricts design parameters of the image display apparatus and of a menu.
First, the fact that space is required for the printed text limits design parameters of the exterior of the image display apparatus. For example, when a frame is designed, the width of a bezel portion is restricted to being no narrower than the space required for the buttons and text. Such design limitations are a serious problem in image display apparatuses whose frame accommodating a panel, such as an LCD panel, could otherwise be minimized.
Next, the fact that the printed text is fixed in position limits readability. In an LCD panel, due to characteristics of light weight and easy handling, it is possible to install and use the LCD panel horizontally and also vertically. This function is called a pivot function, and for this function, the latest LCD panels come with a pivot unit. However, when an LCD panel having printed text is vertically pivoted, it becomes difficult for a user to read the text. Thus, it becomes difficult for the user to recognize the functions of buttons.
Also, the language of the printed text is fixed, usually in the local language or English. Therefore, users who cannot understand the printed language cannot recognize the functions of buttons.
Moreover, the relationship between the functions of buttons and the text limits the design of the menu. That is, once text indicating the functions of buttons are printed thereon, the functions of those buttons in manipulating the menu cannot be changed. For example, when selecting from among items listed in a menu, the conventional menu can be designed for selecting a certain item by a sequential method with buttons on which the symbols +/− are printed, but cannot be designed for selecting items by an arbitrary method.